


The Bookshelf

by Imaantivist



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Harumichi - Fandom, Sailor Moon
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Building Ikea Furniture will be the death of you, F/F, Fluff, Haruka's big butch pride, I love these dorks, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaantivist/pseuds/Imaantivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka and Michiru just bought a new book shelf that requires quite a bit of assembling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bookshelf

Michiru heard a loud bang coming from the living room followed by two more and then some cursing. She rubbed her temples with a small smile on her face. 

Her lover was in the living room trying to put their new book shelf together. No matter how many times Michiru asked to help, Haruka just turned her down. Haruka wanted to prove that she could put the book shelf together on her own. 

The couple had spent the entire day at IKEA looking for some new furniture. Even though it's just a book shelf, Michiru fell in love with it and Haruka could never deny her lover of anything she wanted so they bought it. 

Michiru peaked into the living room to see Haruka on the floor with the instructions spread out in front of her. The poor woman had been going at it for two hours with no luck. 

"Baby?" Michiru called from the kitchen, "I made you some lunch." Haruka turned around to meet Michiru's eyes. She looked defeated. The tall blonde got up with her head lowered, and walked to their kitchen table. 

"So how's the bookshelf going?" Michiru asked taking small bites of her sandwich.  
"It's going great, I should have it done in ten minutes." Haruka said with a smile that Michiru could immediately tell was fake.

Michiru frowned enough for Haruka to notice. Haruka's hand found Michiru's and gave it a small squeeze.

"What's wrong Michi?" Haruka asked with concern dripping from her words.

"I was just hoping I'd be able to help you while building it is all. I know you're more than capable of handling it yourself, but I thought it would have been fun to be able to build our first bookshelf together."  
They held hands for a little while more but eventually they got back to eating lunch.

"You know what? You're right? We only get one first bookshelf so let's finish it together. I love you Michi." Michiru looked up slowly with a thankful smile. Secretly she was relieved, Haruka would have taken a handful more of hours if she continued building by herself. 

What Michiru didn't know was that Haruka was relieved too. She had no idea how to build a book shelf even when she read the directions multiple times and looked at the picture examples given.

They finished their lunch together, and then got working on the bookshelf. Michiru started by asking Haruka to help her separate all the pieces into their own groups. 

"Don't you think that board piece matches the other board pieces over their instead of these ones?" Michiru asked when she saw Haruka placing it in the wrong group.

"Umm, Oh yeah! You're right! I really did mean to put it over her instead!" The blonde said while putting it into the correct group. Haruka knew she was terrible at this sort of thing. She didn't know why she didn't just have Michiru help her in the first place. Oh, that's right, she didn't want to hurt her pride. 

Soon, the book shelf was finished. Most of the work being done by Michiru but she didn't bring up the fact. What can you say? Michiru just had an artistic eye. 

"Wow Haruka, look at how beautiful it is! You did a great job putting it together! I couldn't have done it without you." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Haruka smile. "You know what? We need a new bed too. We must have worn ours out, because it just isn't as comfortable anymore. You'll be able to put that together as well, correct?" 

Haruka was secretly panicking inside and she also ignored Michiru's comment about wearing the bed out, but she knew what she had to say. 

"Of course I can!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you for reading. I've got a couple Harumichi oneshots and just thought to upload the rest of them besides just "A Seven Year Old's Vocabulary". If you haven't read that one then I highly suggest you do.


End file.
